Piano Lessons
by GoldstarLesbian
Summary: Madge x Katniss oneshot. Contains smut.


**Okay so here I am again with another Madniss fic! I just can't stop with them! I've been trying my hand at oneshots lately because I'd really like to write short stories which I've found impossible to do up until this point. Anyhow, there is SMUT in this. It is my first time writing smut or a sex scene so if it's a little rough please bear with me. I hope you enjoy. xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Here we were again. Here _I_ was again, sitting in front of the grand piano playing another one of the classical songs I had learned at the mere age of eight. There she was – Katniss Everdeen – sitting within arms reach of me, listening to me play with the slightest of smiles on her face as she watched my fingers do all the work. I closed my eyes and let the music take me; let my fingers hit the keys and play without thinking about it.

I felt something move next to me, the fabric of my new dress rubbing gently against my skin and I opened my eyes, turning to see that Katniss had joined me on the piano bench. She looked at me with such sincerity that my breath hitched and I forgot the chords to the song. I stopped playing and lowered my gaze, feeling my cheeks become warm as a light blush spread across them. My fingers rested on the keys as I tried to remember the next part of the song but couldn't because here was Katniss, sitting so extremely close to me that I could feel that our breathing was in sync – in perfect harmony.

Looking up from the keys, I caught her gaze and she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. What was going on here, I wasn't sure, but what I did know is that it was something I had been waiting for my entire life. I kept my eyes locked on hers, neither of us saying a word but inching closer by every passing second. Her arm reached around me and she rested her hand on the piano bench on my other side and I scooted closer, leaving positively no room between our bodies but only between our lips which were dangerously close to touching but not quite just yet.

I was nervous, but I couldn't turn away. This was now or never and I had waited too long for the now to turn it into a never. I wet my lips with my tongue before closing the remaining space between us, caressing Katniss' lips softly with my own for at least a whole minute before pulling away. It had surprised me that she didn't try to stop me; that she continued the kiss and added more passion to it than I had initially. I could feel the speed of my heart grow quicker with every moment gone by, and I tried catching my breath. My cheeks became flushed again and I looked down at my lap, reverting back to my shy schoolgirl self. Katniss placed her hand beneath my chin and pushed it up, demanding that I look at her in just one single touch and I couldn't help but feel a shiver run down my spine.

"Madge," she whispered softly and smiled. "I want you," her voice was slightly raspy, desperate to have me but still sincere. Before I had a moment to react, Katniss' lips were plunging into mine again, leaving me no time to respond to her previous statement. I moved my hands to grip onto the front of Katniss' shirt, deepening the kiss and running my tongue across her bottom lip and she parted her lips slightly allowing my tongue access to her mouth. I pulled away breathlessly after a few moments, smiling at Katniss with the most devious smile I think I was ever able to produce in my life before standing up, pulling her to her feet as well by her shirt in which I gripped once again. "I want you too," I whispered against her lips, turning her around so her back was to the piano and pushing her into it, causing the keys to play a messy tune of nothing but pure passion.

Katniss smirked at me, wrapping her arms around my waist to pull me closer to her and the piano keys made yet another crash, this one louder than the last. I laughed softly, knowing my mother was just up the stairs and surely trying to sleep. "Shh," I said, putting my index finger over my lips, causing a small laugh to escape her mouth. I loved that smile of hers. I leaned in, kissing her softly and sweetly because I wasn't sure if this was just a one time deal and I wanted her to know I cared for her, that I wasn't just doing this for the pleasure of it all.

Suddenly I froze up, all of my nerves bundling in my stomach at once and I lowered my head, trying to keep my breath at a steady pace. "What's wrong?" she asked me, genuinely concerned and I looked up into her eyes, terrified, because it all just hit me. I loved Katniss. I had always loved her and if she was just doing this for the thrill I wasn't sure I could handle it. While it was all quite rushed and I was both happy and excited it was happening, I wasn't sure I could bear the heartache that it might cause me in the end. I shook my head, and looked down again but she gently took my face in her hands and led my gaze to hers, kissing me gently once I was looking at her. "You can tell me."

All the heat of the room had dissolved in an instant when she looked into my eyes with such softness that I could have melted right then and there. "It's just that I -" I paused, swallowing hard and trying to spit out the words I had so desperately wanted to say to her for the past four years. "It's just that I love you." She replied with another kiss. A soft, gentle, heartwarming kiss and I knew that she felt the same. That this wasn't just for fun and games.

I placed my hands on her hips, determined now to pick up where we had left off before my confession and kissed her lips hard and with passion, tracing a line of kisses down her jawline and making my way down to her neck. Her scent was sweet, and I wondered if she had freshened up before coming here purposely because she had her heart set on getting me in certain accommodating positions, perhaps even against the piano as we were now. I smirked against her skin before I began kissing her neck, and I felt her hands trail to the hem of my dress and lift it up, and I moved my hands to slip under her shirt pulling away so I could lift it over her head, revealing her soft skin that lay beneath it. She reached around and unzipped my dress, causing it to fall in a puddle of ruffles around my ankles and I kicked it away.

My heart began to beat faster but in a good way and I put my hands on Katniss' now bare hips, tilting my head down to lead a trail of kisses across her collarbone and down to her breast where I lingered for a moment before kissing down her stomach, stopping where her pants met her stomach and undid the button, tugging slightly on her pants to let them fall to her ankles and pulled them over as she lifted up each foot, tossing them to the side with my dress.

The fact that my father could walk through the door at any given moment was what thrilled me the most; not only was I participating in what my father may deem as _forbidden love, _but I was also delving into something I knew was risky. I rarely ever took risks this was exciting for me. I stood back up to her level and slid a hand behind her neck, leaning in to kiss her lips with passion once more and sliding my tongue back into her mouth as I felt her reach for the elastic band of my underwear, pulling it away so she could dip her hands past the fabric and into my flesh. I moaned into her mouth, unable to control my reaction and a smirk spread across her face.

She removed her hand from my underwear and backed me up until I fell over and onto the piano bench where she then forcefully removed the remainder of my clothing, leaving me completely naked on the bench. She looked down at me with fire in her eyes and I couldn't help but smirk back at her, my eyes filled with lust as I watched her undress and then move to straddle my lap. I licked my lips and looked into her eyes as she leaned down to take my breast into her mouth while moving her hand down my side and back to where it had been only moments before. I felt as if I should be giving her the same pleasure but in this position there was only so much I could do.

Gripping the sides of the piano bench to keep myself steady I let out another moan, much louder than I would have liked it. Katniss took her mouth from my breast and moved up to my lips. "Shh," she whispered against them. "We don't want anyone finding us in this position, now do we?" her voice was seductive and I couldn't help but become even more turned on by just that, not to mention her fingers kept doing their work the entire time. I whimpered and she removed her fingers from me, kissing down my stomach until it was her mouth that was doing the work rather than her fingers.

"Katniss," I breathed out, a soft moan, attempting not to be too loud. I could feel myself being worked up into euphoria, into a world where pleasure was the absolute only feeling left. I arched my back against the bench as she slipped her fingers back in, her tongue still working it's magic. I suddenly felt myself let go, an entirely too loud of a moan escaping my mouth. I quickly let go of the side of the bench with one hand and slammed it over my mouth, biting the skin of my fingers to keep from screaming. Katniss removed her fingers, looking up at me to make sure I was watching before she smirked at me and crawled over top of me to pull my hand from my mouth and kiss me tenderly. "Your turn," she said against my lips. "My pleasure," I replied, standing up and biting her lip, pushing her against the piano like we had started, hoping that maybe the sounds of the keys would muffle Katniss' moans if she were to do so.

I propped her up so she was half sitting on the keys, half standing before I moved my hands down to please her. At first they worked slowly, being gentle with her but still pleasurable enough for me to feel that her breathing had gotten heavier. It wasn't until she whispered "faster" into my ear that I quickened the pace of my fingers, hearing her gasp in reaction and trying desperately to find something to grab onto but only hitting the keys instead, producing a crash of music. I kept my pace steady but I could tell she wanted more by the way she was thrusting her hips into my hand, causing my fingers to delve deeper inside of her. It was at this moment I was thankful for my long musician's fingers.

"Don't stop," she moaned out, and I didn't. Just her reaction at my touch was causing me to want more myself when even just a moment ago I felt as if I couldn't handle any more. I quickened my pace yet again, and looked up to see Katniss biting her lip and doing everything to keep from being too loud. Curling my fingers up inside of her I could feel her knees go weak and I moved her to the piano bench so she could lay down and continued my work from there. My fingers dove into her fast and hard the way I had quickly determined she liked it and added my tongue into the mix. She was squirming under me, panting out small moans and trying to keep from letting go, but she soon did. I could feel her tighten around my fingers and release, immediately relaxing her body against the piano bench and trying to catch her breath.

I removed my fingers from her and stood up, and she smiled at me, getting to her feet. "I love you too," she finally said after all of this time, kissing me sweetly. "We should get dressed," I said. "My father could be home any minute." Katniss smirked at me. "Well who would have thought, Madge Undersee, the quiet reserved daughter of District 12's mayor had a wild side." I laughed and blushed slightly, back to my old self. I grabbed my dress and slipped it over my head, having Katniss zip me back up and then watching her dress herself.

I could hear the sound of the door opening and quickly took my place at the piano bench, starting to play another one of the songs I had learned as a child. My father walked in the door and smiled over at me. "That sounds wonderful, Madge," he said, and I stopped playing to smile up at him. "Thank you, Father." He then turned to Katniss. "Katniss, dear. Still here? Why it's almost supper time, shouldn't you be getting home?" Katniss nodded in agreement. "Yes, sir. I guess I got a little too caught up with Madge," she told him, standing up. "Those fingers of her, they work magic." I couldn't help but smile to myself, knowing what she really meant by her comment. "I'll walk you out," I told her and then reassured my father I would be right back.

I opened the door for her and stepped outside, closing it almost all the way. Before she had a chance I grabbed one of her hands and leaned in and kissed her lovingly, pulling away to smile at her once I was done. "Can I see you tomorrow?" I asked, squeezing her hand lightly. "Of course. Meet me in the meadow at noon, I'll bring you a surprise." I smiled and she gave me one last peck on the lips before walking away. I retreated back into my home, shutting the door behind me and still smiling.

_These piano lessons just kept getting more interesting._


End file.
